Yu-Gi-Oh! Yokai Blood
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Yokai Academy, Red Blood Academy, and Duel Academy merge, and the children of Jeff the Killer find love. Pairings: OCxMizore, OCxSyrus, TsukuneXMoka, JadenxAlexis, KurumuxGinei


Hello, everyone! Nathan here, with a request from KKSparks called _Yu-Gi-Oh! Yokai Blood_. Basically, Duel Academy merges with Red Blood Academy and Yokai Academy, and Scarlet falls in love with Cyrus while Jacob falls in love with Mizore.

Akihisa Ikeda owns Rosario+Vampire, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh!, Miss Vintage, MiMi, Prism Speed, Judith, and Isaac belong to KKSparks, Me and KKSparks own Jacob and Scarlet, I own Johnny "Richardson" Koijiro

Pairings: OCxMizore, OCxSyrus, TsukuneXMoka, JadenxAlexis, KurumuxGinei

I own nothing else.

This is for GamingFictions2013 (KKSparks), Secret-Universe (cmara) and WOLWATCHER12(WOLFWATCHER12)

It shows a 18 year old boy with silver white hair styled like L Lawliet's with a bang covering his left eye, light blue eyes, and in a red school-boy uniform, sitting next to a 14 year old girl with black hair tied in unbraided pigtails, a bang of her hair covering one eye, and crystal blue eyes, their names are Jacob and Scarlet.

Jacob was wearing a red jacket with a white dress shirt, black vest, black dress pants, brown loafers and a blue tie. Scarlet's attire was a blue jacket with a white dress shirt, black vest, black plaid skirt, white knee socks with red stripes, a red ribbon bow tie, and triple strapped black Mary Janes.

A voice appeared over the PA system

 _="Attention, students of Red Blood Academy, the school will be merging with a fellow school for monsters called Yokai Academy and Duel Academy starting today."=_

Scarlet and Jacob were amazed

"Yay!" Scarlet cheered, her voice sounding like Yang Xiao Long from RWBY "New friends!"

Jacob chuckled "You said it, lil' sis." he said, his voice sounding like Antonio Garcia from Power Rangers Samurai

(OP: "Get Your Game On!")

(It's like the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX OP, with the Red Blood and Rosario+Vampire students too)

 _Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard,  
Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard.  
Well back at class, they never taught us this,  
Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss._

 _Tough times, hard climbs,  
We'll take 'em on together.  
Right now, let's go!_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Generation neXt!_

 _Game on, get your game on,  
Come on ya better play your cards right.  
Game on, get your game on,  
We'll make the grade and win this fight._

 _We'll make the grade somehow.  
Yeah!_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh GX!_

 _Game on, get your game on,_  
 _Come on ya better play your cards right._  
 _Come on and get your game on!_

Chapter 1: The Merge

At Yokai Academy, Tsukune Aono, a Human, Moka Akashiya, a Vampire, Kurumu Kurono, a Succubus, Yukari Sendou and Ruby Tojou, who are Witches, Kokoa Shuzen, a Vampire, like Moka, Ginei Morioka, a Werewolf, and Mizore Shirayuki, a Yuki-onna, facing eachother, having heard of the merge.

"I'm a little nervous." said Yukari.

"It'll be OK, Yukari." said Moka

"The idea of the merge is to help co-exist with Humans much better." said Mizore.

"O-okay." said Yukari.

At Duel Academy, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Hassleberry, Aster, Atticus and James were talking about the merge

"So, we're merging with two other schools, eh?" said Jaden "Awesome! We're gonna have lots of new friends!"

Alexis nodded, Alexis harbored feelings for Jaden, but was too shy to admit them.

Later, the gang were getting along. And a man with a beard, and a balding head appeared on a giant screen.

 _="Welcome, students of Duel Yokai Blood Academy. My name is Chancellor Shepherd. I hope your dorms are for your liking due to the merge with two monster schools._ _Now, head on over to them and let's have a good year.=_

Jacob and Scarlet were put in Slifer Red. Representing Slifer, the Sky Dragon. They wore the uniforms they had while they attended Red Blood Academy

Jacob then wound up bumping shoulders with a girl with purple hair, and blue eyes, wearing the Slifer Red girl uniform. To Jacob, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen!

"S-sorry, ma'am..." Jacob said, blushing "M-my name's Jacob...Jacob "Richland" Woods."

"My name's Scarlet." said Scarlet

"I'm Mizore." the purple haired girl spoke "Mizore Shirayuki."

Jacob spoke "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Mizore."

Mizore giggled, and walked off.

"Ooh!" said Scarlet "My big brother is in L-O-V-E, love!"

"Y-yeah. I guess I am." said Jacob

"Hey, we're in Slifer Red too!" said a voice

Jacob and Scarlet saw a young man with brown hair with an orange-brown splotch on top, and brown eyes, with a boy that has grey eyes, teal hair, and grey eyes behind a pair of glasses.

Scarlet was blushing at the teal haired boy

"My name's Jacob." said Jacob

"I'm Scarlet, Jacob here is my older brother." said Scarlet

"Nice to meet you." said Jaden "I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki."

"My name's Syrus Truesdale." said Syrus as he shook Scarlet's hand.

Later, Jacob and Scarlet were facing Jaden and Syrus

"You wanted to see us, guys?" said Jacob

"Yeah." said Syrus "We wanted to give you guys something."

Syrus and Jaden handed Jacob and Scarlet thier own Duel Monsters decks.

"Ooh! I got a Sailor Scout deck!" said Scarlet, grinning. Sailor Moon has been her favorite anime series.

"Awesome! I got a Kamen Rider deck!" said Jacob, since he was an otaku, just like his little sister, his deck had Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim and Drive

"Thanks, you guys!" said Scarlet

"Anytime!" said Jaden.

Later, Tsukune looked at Mizore

"Is something up, Mizore?" Tsukune spoke

"Sorry, but..." Mizore spoke "I'm in love with Jacob now."

 _'I'm glad you moved on, Mizore…_ _'_ thought Tsukune

"I'm glad you and Moka are a couple, Tsukune." said Yukari. "Kurumu said she was dating Ginei."

"Cool." said Tsukune

Later, the gang got to know eachother. And went to bed.

(ED: "ROAD TO TOMMOROW~GOIN' MY WAY" by Masaaki Endou)

Hashire! Asu e tsuzuku shinka no michi wa aratana densetsu no dyueru  
Yari kirenai kono omoi subete furikiite  
Kanousei wa mugendai subete toki hanate  
Hajimari wa itsudaate kimi shidai  
Dare mo ga samayou hikari wo oimotome  
Hakanai yume miushina sousa kizuna tsunage  
Keshite make wa shinai  
Growing! Go My Way!  
Kaze ni nare maiodore  
Yami wo hikisaite  
Tadori tsuku basho ima wa mienakutemo  
Hashiri dase sono ashi de  
Nani mo osorezu ni  
Mirai e tsuzuku kono michi wo  
Going My Way!  
Kirihirai te yuke!

Next time on _Yu-Gi-Oh! Yokai Blood  
_ Jacob and Scarlet's nemesis, Johnny, is in Obelisk Blue!  
Johnny-"Know your place, Slifer Slacker!"  
Also, Mizore and Syrus have been kidnapped  
Chazz-"We'll see to it that those emo siblings don't get to be happy."  
Can Jacob and Scarlet defeat these two?  
Find out in chapter 2: "A Duel in the works!"

Well, everyone! This is the first chapter to Yu-Gi-Oh! Yokai Blood! Be sure to read and review!


End file.
